


Massive changes

by ExplosiveRanga (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Character Study, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: Gibbs' new relationship takes a massive turn in the new year





	1. New year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I dont own any NCIS people but I do own Jamie Smith  


* * *

“Can I have this dance, marine?”  
“Certainly gunny.” She slipped into Gibbs’ arms and rested her head against his chest. Jamie sighed with relief as he kissed her hair.  
“You’ve had a change in heart recently. Not that I’m complaining, I just thought you wanted to wait a while until every one knew that we were together.”  
He growled as she broke the silence.  
“Ahh screw ‘em. We just crossed over into 2010. It’s a new year and a new start for everyone. So what if Tony stares in envy, he’ll get over it. You’re with me and that’s all that matters. Anyway it looks to me like he and Ziva are getting cozy finally.”  
She looked and saw the other pair also dancing with the music in each others arms.  
They settled back into silence and both listened to the slow song playing.

 

All I ever was,  
Everything I held onto  
I lay down at you feet  
‘Cause baby this is me  
There’s nothing left to hide no more.

There was something missing  
But all the spaces  
Filled up when I let you in.

I waited all of my life  
On the verge of discovering  
Never really knowing what it is  
Stuck inside alone  
‘Till you broke through like daylight  
Now I’ve found my place to live  
Here I am…  
Ohh here I am.

All the walls are coming down  
And the only thing that I found is you…  
Ohh is you…

I waited all of my life  
On the verge of discovering  
Never really knowing what it is  
Stuck inside alone  
‘Till you broke through like daylight  
Now I’ve found my place to live  
Yeah I’ve found my place to live  
Here I am…  
Here I am…  
Here I am…  
Ohh here I am.

As the song ended, Jamie peered up into her lovers ocean blue eyes and smiled. Every word in that song explained their relationship to a T. Well from her perspective anyway.   
“I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”  
“I love you too, Jamie Smith. I will always love you.”  
Their lips met and it drew attention from Abby.  
“Hey McGee, take a look at this.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him until he saw the couple kissing.  
“Oh my…” Abby gently turned his head towards where Tony and Ziva were sitting intimately close as Tony kissed her neck.  
“Was there something in the punch? Abby, did you spike their drinks? Did you spike my drink? Because I swear…”  
“Calm down McGee. No I didn’t spike any ones drinks tonight.”  
She then noticed Gibbs and Jamie heading towards them, their hands entwined.  
“Hey you two, why were you watching us?” Jamie asked with a fake glare, resisting the smile that was forming on her lips.  
“Um…uhh…”  
“It was McGee’s idea.” Abby said quickly as she pointed at the slightly scared man. He was afraid of Gibbs’ stare. He was equally afraid of Jamie’s stare. When he was on the receiving end of both, it shook him to the bones.  
Jamie and Gibbs finally smiled.  
“We’re joking, guys.” Gibbs patted McGee on the back.  
“How long have you two been dating?” Abby asked.  
“Only 3 months.” They said simultaneously.   
“Wow. Why didn’t I know about this?”  
“Because we didn’t tell you.” Jamie said. It was slightly obvious she thought.  
“No. I mean, why didn’t my thoughts tune into the fact that you two were spending as much time as you could together at work. Damn it, I should have known.”  
“Look, Abbs. We’d love to stay and chat but it’s getting late and Gibbs has needs.”  
“Ohh, hinky.”  
“Goodnight, Abby!”  
“Seeya. Have fun.”  
“We will. I promise you, we will.”  
Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jamie’s waist when they got to the elevators.   
“It feels so much better now that they know.”  
“I agree.”  
The elevator doors pinged open and they stepped in next to Director Vance.  
“Director.” Jamie acknowledged. Gibbs just nodded to the man. The truth was it was still awkward to hear anyone be called ‘director’ since he had grown so accustomed to Jenny playing that role.  
Jamie pressed the button for ground floor and the elevator slowly descended to their destination.  
“Going home, Director?”  
“Yeah. I should have been home 2 hours ago. The wife’s gonna kill me.” He mumbled the last bit.  
The elevator came to a stop and they all stepped off.  
“Well, make sure she doesn’t. I don’t think the agency would be too happy to have to find another director.”  
“I’ll try. Anyway, I’m sure Gibbs could handle it.” Fear flashed momentarily in the older mans eyes. “I’m kidding. Goodnight.”  
“G’night.”  
“Goodnight.”  
The couple headed to their car and got in.

It took 30 minutes until they were back at Gibbs’ house.  
Inside, he didn’t waste any time. He pushed his lover against the wall and started kissing her, leaving them both breathless. Suddenly Jamie pulled away.  
“Jethro, maybe we should shut the door and go upstairs.”  
“Or down.”  
“Mmm. Another one of your fantasies? Making love in the basement?  
“I was thinking more along the lines of in the boat.” He confessed with his voice deep and as thick as honey. His bedroom voice. The voice she absolutely adored.  
He scooped her up into his arms and kicked the door shut.  
Gibbs carried her down to the basement while she kissed his neck and unbuttoned his shirt.  
When they were there, his shirt was open and she kissed his chest, making him moan.  
He abruptly knocked the tools from the edge of the boat and placed his lover down. Jamie giggled at the new idea and the pictures forming in her head. She unbuckled his belt and pants and slipped her hand into his groin to feel his erection. He moaned again. She loved having control over him. It was a nice change from the usual routine at work.  
Gibbs threw his head back with pleasure before tugging his pants off to reveal her hand caressing his flesh. She squeezed her hand gently as he wriggled.   
“Settle down, Jethro.” She laughed.  
He pulled her hand away from his manhood and removed her tight blue singlet that made her eyes more vibrant. He wasn’t surprised when he noticed she had no bra on. He smiled. He loved her breasts. They were so round and fleshy. He took them in his mouth and he felt her squirm at the feeling.  
He slid his hands to her waist and yanked at her mini skirt. She helped kick it off then pushed him up from her chest.  
“You don’t get to just take over like that Jethro. You have to work for it.” She had a wicked smile on her face.  
“Oh yeah? How do you suggest I do that?”  
“Touch me! Please!” She was desperate. He loved it when she was desperate.  
Gibbs took the black lace underwear off her and eyed them suspiciously. Jamie just shrugged impatiently. He moved lower and licked his fingers until they were moist and thrust them into her. She groaned. This is definitely the way she wants to spend the first day of a new year.  
He pulled them out as suddenly as he pushed them in. Jamie’s eyes were closed so tightly that she didn’t even realize where Gibbs’ head was. His tongue brushed against her flaps then dug deeper into her. He had never tasted someone so good. None of his wife’s ever tasted like this. Jamie thrust her hips forward, wanting more. Needing more. But not of his tongue. Of him. She touched his face gently and he looked up.   
“Have I gained control yet?”  
She nodded weakly.  
He crawled up cautiously, careful not to hit his head. His hard cock ticked her pussy and softly, ever so softly, he pushed himself inside of her.  
She moaned louder as Gibbs pushed faster and faster into her. Jamie wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into the small of his back to push him deeper. He grunted as he released into her and collapsed in the small space to her right.  
His breathing was heavy and Jamie laid her head on his chest.  
THUMP THUMP!  
THUMP THUMP!  
She smiled as she listened to his heartbeat. She twisted her fingers around the wispy grey hair protruding from her lover’s chest and Gibbs sat up a bit and propped his head on his hand. He gently flicked her red hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
“I like that fantasy.” Jamie whispered.  
“Yeah, me too.”


	2. Massive changes

Light shone through the door at the top of the stairs and Gibbs opened his eyes slightly. He realized he was in his basement and by the temperature he guessed he was naked.  
His arm was wrapped around Jamie’s small body and he sighed with fulfillment.   
He craved coffee but he didn’t want to wake his girlfriend.  
“Its okay, Jethro. I’m awake.” Somehow she was always able to read his mind. Okay, maybe not always.   
He slipped his arm from around her and sat up. Pain thundered through his cranium as it connected with the wood. He let out a low groan and he heard a slight chuckle come from behind him. He would have glared but the pain was already excruciating, and knew it would only make it worse. Jamie crawled off the boat and took off upstairs. Great, he thought, when I decide to smash my head against a boat, she decides she has needs.  
She then appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a glass and a box of pills. He snorted to himself.  
“What?” She poured some whisky into the cup and handed it to Jethro.  
“Nothing.”  
Jamie passed her lover the Advil and watched him skull it down.   
“Well, it’s not coffee but its damn good.”  
She smiled as she picked up their clothes and separated them. She chucked his clothes to him and grabbed his arm. She led him up stairs to the bathroom door and pushed him inside.  
He gave her a quizzical look.  
“You stink!” She pointed at his armpits and tried to hold a smile back. It didn’t work. She cracked up laughing and it didn’t help when he started tickling her bare stomach. They stumbled through the door and she pulled away from him.  
She crouched down as if about to attack and let out a low playful growl from somewhere in her throat.  
Gibbs placed his hands on his hips and raised his dark eyebrows.  
Jamie stayed like that for a few seconds before she darted down the hallway.  
She knew she couldn’t outrun Gibbs but the game was fun.  
Footsteps followed closely behind her and she picked up pace. Firm hands wrapped around her waist and brought her to a stop. She giggled as Gibbs nibbled gently at her neck. He rubbed his naked body against hers gently. Jamie turned around and kissed him on the lips.  
“I think…that we should get dressed.”  
“Mm? And why is that?”  
“Well, I don’t think it would be appropriate to have lunch with your dad naked, do you?”  
“Shit!” He had completely forgotten about his father.


End file.
